U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,398 relates to a hands free foot scrubber. The bath mat includes a raised foot pad area having bristles on an upper surface and an enclosed refillable bladder containing liquid soap fitting within the under surface below the foot pad. Foot pressure causes soap to be released through tubular passages in the bladder engaging corresponding passages in the foot pad. Feet may be cleaned by scrubbing on the bristles without having to bend over or use the hands. The mat includes water drain holes and suction cups on the bottom of the mat and bladder which hold the components in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,034 relates to a foot cleaning and massaging mat system, comprising a mat in a generally rectangular configuration. The mat system is comprised of an upper planar surface and a lower planar surface which are coupled around their periphery with an outwardly directed projection. An aperture is formed in the center of the mat and extends completely therethrough. An upwardly extending recess is formed from the lower surface of the mat peripherally around the aperture. An insert is positioned within the recess and has a plurality of apertures in a symmetric configuration. A plurality of upstanding bristle-like members extend upwardly from the upper surface of the mat between the aperture and the periphery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,407 relates to a foot scrubber designed to be placed on a shower floor. The foot scrubber consists of a base having an upper surface, a lower surface and side edges. From the upper surface extends upward a multiplicity of bristles. To use the scrubber, a person applies soap to the bristles and then rubs their foot on the bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,096 relates to a foot rejuvenation shower apparatus. The device is constructed of a lower surface that is releasably engaged with a floor and an upper portion with a selectively applicable upper surface for removing dead skin of a foot of a user.
US patent publication no. 2006/0185071 relates to a therapeutic floor mat system and method. The system includes a mat having an aromatherapy cavity. The cavity may be formed to at least partially hold an aromatic substance. The mat may work as a shower mat.
Pedi-Quick Step-N-Smooth shower foot file relates to a device which allows a user to file their feet while standing in the shower. The device quickly reduces corns, calluses and rough, dry skin from bottoms of feet. The device has a non-skid backing. The device is placed on the shower floor. The water is turned on to wet the file. A user steps on the device with two feet. Using one foot at a time, a user moves one foot toward themselves to file skin, making sure the repeated strokes are in the same direction. Change feet and repeat the process. The product is rinsed after use, and the mat is stood upright against a shower wall to allow it to air dry.